


Lettre ouverte

by LeYaoguai



Category: One Life to Live
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeYaoguai/pseuds/LeYaoguai
Summary: Lettre ouverte à bon entendeur.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	Lettre ouverte

Toi qui lis cette lettre,

Dis moi pourquoi la vie est faite de cette manière ? Pourquoi ces individus se comportent-ils ainsi ? 

Devons-nous nous contenter de cela ? Est-ce tout ce que l'on mérite, cette vie injuste qui nous malmène comme si nous n'étions que de simple pions.   
Alors dis-moi qui est à la tête de cette mascarade que certains estime être une chance exceptionnelle, qui peut bien dirigé une telle entreprise du mal. 

La souffrance individuelle se noie dans l’égoïsme collectif d'un Monde ethnocentrique. 

Alors peut-être que le problème viendrait de moi, si je disparaissais les choses iraient-elles mieux pour les autres.   
Je suis ces autres et je suis seule, les autres sont seuls mais ils sont Moi.

Ce tourbillon social continue de m'aspirer et je m'élève, l'altitude m'empêche de respirer, mes poumons se resserrent, ma vue se trouble, mon corps perd sa chaleur naturelle...  
Sa chaleur...humaine.

Alors je fais la seule chose que je sais faire. Je rejette. Tout le monde. Tout.

Je rejette jusqu'à ce que le poids de la culpabilité soit suffisant pour que je puisse redescendre, me libérer de l'emprise du tourbillon.

C'est cela le véritable enfer, un cercle vicieux sans générique. Soit. Tout cela je n'en veux plus. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre, moi y compris.

Je me casse.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope your best friend helped you well


End file.
